


Invisible Reasons

by cold_feets



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Scripps says, leaning back against the tree, "he's not nearly as wonderful as either of you seem to think he is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Reasons

Posner stares after Dakin and sighs, and Scripps can only sit beside him in the grass and do his best not to smile outright. It's not funny at all, really; some days it's actually painful to watch. And yet Posner persists, all moon-eyes and fearless heart, just to be brushed aside again and again.

"You know," Scripps says, leaning back against the tree, "he's not nearly as wonderful as either of you seem to think he is."

Posner forces his gaze back to the notebook in his lap, filled with notes on the Third Reich and says, "And yet."

He sighs again, and Scripps reaches out and swipes playfully as his head. Posner cracks a hint of a smile as he ducks away.

"He's not worth this level of torture is all I'm trying to say."

Posner leans his head against his hand and turns the page. Dakin can still be spied in the distance, making his way across the pitch, so Scripps knows that Posner hasn't read a word. He shakes his head and returns to his own essay, and only notices out of the corner of his eye when Posner turns back to look at him.

"Life would be so much easier if it was you," Posner says, and the tip of Scripps's pencil snaps against the page.

"Probably. For both of us," he replies with a forced laugh, but when he's finally composed enough to look up, Posner's attention has already wandered back across the pitch.


End file.
